


Stałość

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "jakby" bo jedno jest i jedno w drodze, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Multi, czysty fluff, dzieci są jakby, i Wakaba i Macao po prostu... są, przyszłość, wspomnieni są jeszcze Levy i Gajeel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Fairy Tail nigdy się nie zmienia. Niezależnie od tego, z iloma wrogami się zmierzą, ile wykonają misji czy ile budynków zburzą.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik swoje ma (nie jest jakoś bardzo stary, ma może z rok), ale nie publikowałam wcześniej nigdzie, why not w sumie?  
> Enjoy :)

Erza siedziała na środku podłogi w salonie ich wspólnego mieszkania. Głaskała swój zaokrąglony brzuszek, a z oczu płynęły jej łzy. Właśnie wtedy do pokoju wszedł Jellal. Widząc płaczącą małżonkę, podbiegł do niej szybko, ukucnął przy niej i przytulił ją.

\- Erza, co się stało?

\- Ja po prostu... po prostu sobie właśnie coś uświadomiłam... - pociągnęła nosem.

\- Co takiego?

\- Że nie mam żadnej zbroi ciążowej! - kobieta załkała. Fernandes zaśmiał się w duchu. Już myślał, że chodziło o coś poważnego.

\- Poza tym... Wiesz, cieszę się... - przez łzy uśmiechnęła się do męża. Ten położył dłoń na brzuchu Erzy i odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Ja też. Kocham cię, Erzo. - Pocałował ją. Chwilę trwali tak przytuleni do siebie. Ciszę przerwała dopiero Tytania.

\- Jellal... Mam ochotę na ciasto truskawkowe... Mógłbyś?...

\- Pewnie, już lecę - posłał ukochanej ostatni uśmiech i zniknął za drzwiami do przedpokoju. Ale wtedy Erzie się coś przypomniało.

\- I proszę, kup też trochę ogórków kiszonych! - zawołała za nim. 

Odkąd Rada za pomoc w utrzymywaniu porządku w Fiore zdjęła z niego "przekleństwo zbiegłego więźnia", częściej spotykał się ze Scarlet (aktualnie Scarlet-Fernandes). A teraz, gdy byli już małżeństwem, wyręczał żonę w wielu obowiązkach - w tym zakupach. Kiedy Erza zaszła w ciążę, tym bardziej zaczął poczuwać się do tego...

Gdy usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych, podniosła się z dywanu i usiadła na kanapie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na ich zdjęciu ślubnym. Jakoś nie mogła uwierzyć, że od tego dnia minęły już ponad dwa lata.

 

 

Na świecie zapanowała szarówka. Pierwsze promienie słońca wydostawały się zza horyzontu. W wczesnoporanną ciszę wdarł się dziecięcy płacz. Lucy przewróciła się na łóżku i szturchnęła Natsu.

\- Mógłbyś?...

Odpowiedź, jaką otrzymała, nie była tą, której się spodziewała - Dragneel zachrapał głośno. Krzyk dziecka nie ustawał.

\- Natsu... - ponownie szturchnęła męża, ale i tym razem nic nie zdziałała. Z westchnieniem zwlokła się więc z łóżka i udała się do sąsiedniego pokoiku.

\- Nashi... Już, spokojnie, mama tu jest... - stłumiła ziewnięcie i wzięła córeczkę na ręce. Kołysząc ją, powtarzała te słowa jak mantrę. Dziewczynka nadal płakała. Lucy zaczęła śpiewać kołysankę, której nauczyła ją Lira. Niestety, magini mogła przyzywać Ducha tylko trzy razy w miesiącu, więc musiała radzić sobie sama.

Nashi powoli się uspokajała. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Natsu. Był półprzytomny. Grzywka odpadała mu na oczy i pewnie zasłaniałaby widok, gdyby nie to, że przez opuszczone powieki Dragneel i tak już nic nie widział. Przez to wpadł na ścianę. Dopiero to rozbudziło go całkowicie. Z sykiem wymamrotał jakieś przekleństwo i roztarł stłuczone nos i czoło.

Lucy spojrzała na niego z naganą. Nashi właśnie ponownie zapadła w sen. Na szczęście wybryki jej taty nie sprawiły, że się przebudziła.

Salamander podszedł do żony od tyłu i przytulił, splatając palce dłoni na jej brzuchu. Oparł brodę na jej ramieniu.

\- Który to raz dzisiaj? - wymruczał w jej potargane włosy.

\- Szósty chyba. Nie wiem... - odparła, ponownie tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Jej mąż nie miał takich oporów.

\- Rekord chyba, nie? - zachichotał. - Zazwyczaj budzi się z dziesięć razy.

Lucy przechyliła głowę i wtuliła twarz we włosy Natsu.

\- Taa... Może weźmiemy ją do nas? I tak budzi się praktycznie o świcie, nie pośpimy już długo. Co ty na to? - pani Dragneel nie otrzymała odpowiedzi - Natsu? - gdy zerknęła na męża, zobaczyła, że ten zdążył już usnąć. Westchnęła i odsunęła się kroczek. Salamander wylądowałby na podłodze, ale w porę się ocknął.

\- Dobra - stwierdził krótko, doskonale wiedząc, jakie było zadane pytanie. Drapiąc się po głowie, drugą ręką objął żonę, trzymającą córeczkę na rękach i razem udali się do sypialni.

Świt i - tym samym - koniec snu nastał niecałe dwadzieścia minut później. 

 

 

\- Juvia nie może się zdecydować! - jęknęła Lockser, siedząc przy barze. Mirajane zerknęła do katalogu leżącego przed Wodną Kobietą. Ta, widząc pytające spojrzenie Strauss, przekartkowała parę stron i wskazała na zdjęcie zastawy stołowej.

\- Juvia nie może się zdecydować, czy wybrać tę błękitną, czy - wróciła do poprzedniej strony - tę turkusową!

\- Zapytaj Graya. W końcu to wasz ślub - zachichotała Mirajane, obracając katalog w swoją stronę i uważnie przypatrując się obu zestawom.

\- Juvia pytała, bo miała też wątpliwości przy obrusach, ale pa... znaczy, Gray powiedział, że zdaje się na mnie.

Lockser nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do mówienia narzeczonemu po imieniu, ale on tak ją do tego namawiał... Nie można też powiedzieć, by spędzona tydzień temu upojna noc nie miała na to wpływu...

\- Myślę, że ta błękitna będzie lepsza - doradziła Mirajane. - A nie zastanawiałaś się może nad tą z granatowymi wężykami? - spytała po namyśle, wskazując na pominiętą przez Juvię stronę. Wodna Kobieta uderzyła czołem w blat baru.

\- Juvia już sama nie wie! Juvia musi to skonsultować z paroma osobami! - Wpadła nagle na pomysł. - Wiesz może, kiedy przyjdą Lucy, Erza, Levy, Wendy i Cana? - zapytała, rozglądając się po sali. Chyba tylko ich brakowało, jeśli chodzi o kobiety.

\- Cana chyba jest w domu i nadal odsypia wesele Levy i Gajeela, choć to będzie już trzeci dzień... - zamyśliła się Strauss. - I naszej panny młodej może na razie nie męcz, sama przecież niedawno miała takie dylematy... - uśmiechnęła się - A Lucy i Erza powinny zaraz przyjść... Och, o wilku mowa! - zaśmiała się, zauważywszy, że w budynku pojawili się Fernandesowie. Jellal nie należał do Fairy Tail, dalej przewodził Crime Sorciere, jednak czasem wpadał na chwilę do gildii małżonki.

\- Witajcie! - przywitała ich Mirajane. - Pomożecie Juvii? Ma problem z wybraniem zastawy na wesele.

\- Juvia potrzebuje pomocy! - jęknęła Lockser niemal ze łzami w oczach. Organizowanie własnego ślubu i imprezy po nim było dla niej wielkim przeżyciem.

Jellal pomógł usiąść Erzie na krześle obok Wodnej Kobiety (Tytania posłała mu w zamian spojrzenie pod tytułem: "To miłe, ale nie przesadzaj..."). Do Fernandesa podszedł Gray i przywitał się z nim. I wtedy do gildii weszli Lucy z Nashi na rękach i Natsu. Z tym, że ten drugi najpierw, nadal półśpiąc, wpadł w futrynę. Klnąc cicho pod nosem, podążył za małżonką.

\- Wyglądasz jak zombie - skomentował Fullbuster na powitanie. Powiedział to złośliwie, ale też poniekąd z troską - w końcu, mimo wszystko, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Salamander miał podkrążone oczy i nieprzytomny wzrok. Blada skóra i nieuczesane włosy - które mimo wszystko w jego przypadku wyglądały właściwie jak zwykle... - dopełniały tego wyglądu. Lucy miała to szczęście, że zawsze zostawały jej kosmetyki i w sumie tylko po zmęczonym spojrzeniu można było dostrzec, że ostatnimi czasy ciężko jej się sypia.

\- Siema wszystkim... - przywitał się, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i ignorując lodowego maga. Usiadł na krześle obok Erzy.

\- Mircia, masz coś, co by mnie mogło obudzić? - jęknął i położył się na blacie baru.

\- Coś się znajdzie - zachichotała. W tym czasie pozostała żeńska część grona okrążyła Nashi. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Lubiła, gdy skupiała się na niej uwaga. Niestety, nie trwało to długo, bo do gildii weszła Wendy, a za nią wlecieli Charla i Happy. Przewyższający miał dość nieprzespanych przez Nashi nocy i wyprowadził się do ukochanej.

\- Ty zdrajco... - mruknął Natsu, gdy tylko zobaczył przyjaciela.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Natsu... - kot zgrywał niewiniątko.

\- A ja myślę, że doskonale wiesz, ty mała cholero! Jak... - nie skończył myśli, bo przerwała mu Lucy:

\- Natsu, uważaj na słowa, jeszcze Nashi to podłapie!

\- Ona ma trzy miesiące! Minie trochę czasu, zanim zacznie mówić!

\- A co, jak to zapamięta? - Lucy zrobiła oburzoną minę.

\- Ja pier... - pod groźnym spojrzeniem żony, Salamander postanowił zmienić końcówkę - ...niczę... - zadowolona Lucy powróciła do odpowiadania na jakieś pytanie Erzy, uwaga dziewczyn skupiła się na niej.

\- A my sobie jeszcze porozmawiamy, Happy - mruknął Natsu. Tłumiąc ziewnięcie, sięgnął po podany mu przez Mirajane napój i upił łyk. Faktycznie pomógł.

\- Ustaliliście już, kiedy dokładnie macie ten ślub? - zapytał Graya. Jellal również wyczekiwał odpowiedzi.

\- Czternastego czerwca. A co?

\- O, to jeszcze sporo czasu. To dobrze, muszę ci wymyślić jakieś wredne zadanie na wieczór kawalerski - wyszczerzył się. Fernandes się zaśmiał.

\- Też jeszcze nie zapomniałem, co mi wymyśliłeś. Natsu już się "odwdzięczyłem", teraz pora na ciebie.

\- Zaczynacie mnie przerażać - zaśmiał się Fullbuster.

\- I dobrze. Powinieneś się bać - uśmiech Natsu zmienił się na bardziej złośliwy - A tak w ogóle, to może zrobimy sobie jakiś męski wieczorek? Wiecie, piwo, film...

\- Odpoczynek od przygotowań do wesela? - podchwycił z nadzieją Gray.

\- Z tego co słyszałem, to ty i tak nic nie robisz. Podobnież we wszystkim "zdajesz się na Juvię". - zdziwił się Jellal.

\- No, w pewnym sensie to prawda. W praktyce jest: "Gray, Juvia chciała zapytać, czy lepsze byłyby błękitne zasłony, czy granatowe?". Ja odpowiadam: "Zdaję się na ciebie!". Ale za pięć minut znowu...

\- Gray, Juvia chciała zapytać...

Fullbuster zrobił gest pokazujący: "No i o tym właśnie mówię." i westchnął.

\- Cokolwiek wybierzesz, będzie dobrze - odparł. Lockser zrobiła naburmuszoną minę.

\- Gray, ciągle wszystko ci jedno, ciebie w ogóle obchodzi ten ślub? - zirytowała się Erza. Jellal się spiął.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - oburzył się lodowy mag. Natsu natomiast zauważył reakcję Fernandesa i posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Ten zbliżył się do Salamandra i zdenerwowanym szeptem zaczął wyjaśniać:

\- Ma wahania nastrojów. Właśnie się wkurzyła. A wiesz, jaka jest, gdy się zdenerwuje...

Dragneel niepewnie spojrzał na przyjaciół.

\- Dołożysz się do trumny? - pytanie swe skierował do Jellala, ale jego już nie było. Z - prawdopodobnie - narażeniem życia starał się uspokoić małżonkę.

\- Ciekawe, czy Juvia lubi dąb - mruknął do siebie Natsu. Bo skoro chodziło o jej narzeczonego, to wypadałoby z nią uzgodnić tworzywo. Salamander rozejrzał się po sali, ale zauważył, że Laki właśnie gdzieś wychodzi. Szkoda.

Spojrzał w stronę zamieszania. Jellal przytrzymywał Erzę, Juvia rozpaczała nad znokautowanym Grayem, a reszta - w tym Nashi - się z tego śmiała. Mimo upływu lat, nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. W końcu zawsze tak było w Fairy Tail!

Natsu wstał z krzesła i postanowił pomóc Fernandesowi. Jednak gdy tylko zbliżył się do Erzy, dostał w głowę jej mieczem. Ostatnim co zobaczył, była ciemność, potem padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

\- Jejku, jejku - westchnęła Mirajane oparta o blat baru. Lucy natychmiast oddała Nashi Wendy i uklęknęła obok swojego męża. Bez chwili zwłoki zjawił się przy nich również Happy.

\- Natsu! Erza nawet nie może założyć zbroi, a i tak cię rozłożyła na łopatki! Jaki ty przykład dajesz Nashi? - jęknął.

Wakaba i Macao, obserwujący scenkę, zaśmiali się głośno. Do gildii weszła Cana i, ogarnąwszy sytuację, zawtórowała im.

Bo Fairy Tail nigdy się nie zmienia.


End file.
